memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible class
| status = Active | launched = 2384 | comm = 2385 | length = 1,607.2 meters | beam = 764.4 meters | draft = 305.76 meters | decks = 60 + 6 | crew = Total: 4,000 (800 officers, 3,200 enlisted) Ship crew: 3,200 (640 officers, 2,560 enlisted) Fighter crew: 800 (160 officers, 640 enlisted) | speed = Warp 8.5 Warp 9.975 quantum slipstream drive | armament = Phasers: 24 Type-XII Phaser Arrays 12 Type-XII forward triple-mounted pulse phaser cannons 12 Type-XII rotary triple-mounted pulse phaser turrets Torpedo launchers: 18 torpedo launchers (5-tube; 12 forward, 6 aft) 18 micro-torpedo phalanx array (9 starboard, 9 port) Torpedo payload: 750 quantum torpedoes 1,500 high-yield photon torpedoes; 3,600 quantum micro-torpedoes | defenses = Regenerative, redundant and multiphasic shielding Ablative hull armor Regenerative ablative armor plating (multiple generators) | shuttle = Fighters: 144 Advanced Tactical Fighters Auxiliary crafts: 8 Runabouts 8 Runabouts 12 Type-11 shuttlecrafts 12 Type-9 shuttlecrafts | image2 = Invincible top.jpg | caption2 = Top view }} The Invincible''-class''' is the single largest multi-mission combat-equipped starship ever constructed by Starfleet. She is designed as the ultimate in front line explorers. She is classified as a Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship. '''''Invincible-class ships combine the roles of battleship and fighter carrier, having a massive offensive capability in terms of on-board weapons and huge complement of tactical fighters. At 1,607.2 meters in length, 764.4 meters across, and 305.76 meters high, it is the largest starship class ever built by Starfleet . Overview Combining the abilities of a fully armed battleship, a full-fledged fleet carrier, and a mobile base of operations all in one massive platform, the Invincible-class of starship is the new flagship class of Starfleet. Designed as part of Starfleet's advanced technology starship program, the Invincible-class emerged from the dockyards in 2384 as the most sophisticated, most comprehensively armed, most impressive and the most advanced starship in Starfleet. This class of vessel was no doubt designed because of the Dominion War and the Borg threat. The Invincible's'' hull configuration is comparable to other established Starfleet vessels, incorporating design characteristics of battle-proven designs. Her carrier features are considered to be the next step in carrier technology, as she is capable of carrying four (4) whole wings (four squadrons per wing, nine fighters per squadron) of tactical fighters into combat scenarios. She is also capable of overpowering heavily armed enemy starships in one-on-one combat. The ''Invincible-class is currently one of a few Starfleet vessels that has enough firepower for any combat role, yet also carries the full capabilities of an exploratory starship. She incorporates every weapons system known to Starfleet, supports triple computer cores and a twin type-D trelinium/dilithium hybrid reactor. With her 60 Decks on the primary and secondary hulls, 1,607.2 meter length, and full crew complement of 4,000, she is virtually a city in space. Only three ships of this class have been built. Special features and capabilities The Invincible-class is designed to provide military superiority in unstable regions. As such, it is well armed and self reliant, capable of handling all types of military situation, including fleet battle. The Invincible is equipped with Starfleet's most advanced and most extensive weapons and defense systems. Constructed to explore uncharted space and to be able to stand toe-to-toe against any threat, it is a hard-hitting starship that is much more powerful than the . Starfleet Engineering specified a long-range, multi-purpose fleet carrier-battleship that can capably function as a fleet command ship, as well as one that could penetrate enemy defenses and strike strategic installations with little or no escort. While fairly effective flying solo, the Invincible-class is devastating when operating as the center of a starship formation or a fleet. However, as Starfleet appears to be taking on the role of galactic police officer, it is also fitted for diplomatic purposes to hopefully stop conflict as it starts. The Invincible merges the catamaran hull design of the with the features of the fleet carrier-classes. It has three main hulls or sections: the primary hull, the secondary hull, and the tertiary hull . The Carrier Section is found in the secondary hull and is connected directly to the Saucer Section. The tertiary hull is composed of the ship's Catamaran and the wide roll bar carrying the sensor array and Catamaran superstructure. The Invincible utilizes a series of interlocking tritanium/duranium truss frames for its space frame construction. Instead of gamma wave welding, all ships of its class use transporter welding to create stronger joints compared to traditional construction methods. The ship combines the maneuverability (both physically and mission-wise) of the , the overwhelming firepower of the and with their quantum micro-torpedo phalanx arrays and thick shielding, the ablative hull armor of the , the technological advancements and speed of the , the bio-neural circuitry and borrowed regenerative and multiphasic shielding, and ablative armor plating technology found on the future . Onboard tactical systems The Invincible-class carries an extremely heavy torpedo complement. The phaser and torpedo firepower of the Invincible-class Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship makes it a powerful force in ship-to-ship combat. The ship’s weaponry systems consist of the most advanced phaser and torpedo systems available. Offensive capabilities The Invincible features 18 torpedo launchers, capable of firing a volley of 5 torpedoes at a time. It has a total payload complement of 750 quantum torpedoes and 1,500 high-yield photon torpedoes. It is also outfitted with 18 micro-torpedo phalanx arrays that face directly out at 9 launchers each to port and starboard, with a complement of 3,600 quantum micro-torpedoes. Arranged this way, the phalanx arrays allow for an astoundingly high rate of fire that is able to cripple starships and ward off wings of fighters, while letting the ship keep its eye on its primary target. The Invincible'''-class'' is also armed with 24 Type-XII phaser arrays, scattered in strips about the vessel to insure optimum firing arcs. These have been improved since their debut on the , including a 75% increase in beam output, a shorter firing time of .65 seconds, and a shorter recharge time of .2 seconds. The firing time was reduced to concentrate all beam energy to when the beam hits shield or hull, which exponentially increases overall efficiency and nearly doubles damage to shields. 12 forward triple-mounted Type-XII pulse phaser cannons and 12 rotary triple-mounted Type-XII pulse phaser cannons are also mounted, which have been similarly upgraded since their debut on the . Defensive capabilities The shield system of the Invincible-class is, quite simply, among the most powerful on any Starfleet ship. The design of the quadruple-redundant emitters provide regenerative features and to increase effectiveness against both high energy tractor beams and phased anti-muon (polaron) particles, measures clearly aimed at the Borg and Dominion respectively. Under normal operation, the shield modulation frequencies are controlled by the ship's computer system, which continually evaluates incoming weapons fire and automatically remodulates the shields to provide the most effective defense possible. It is thought that this system can also prevent beam-through by Borg transporter technology. The '''''Invincible-class boasts of a duranium hull that is made of overlapping and regenerative ablative hull armor that allows it to take many direct hits from enemy fire even with minimal shields. In addition, the class has been equipped with two armor generators that can deploy a thick layer made of ablative armor plating along the contours of the entire ship when activated. This can be done through the armor emitters that are installed at different points on the ship's hulls. Phaser arrays are covered by this coating, but torpedo systems remain uncovered. This triple redundancy feature of shields and armor on the Invincible-class gives it a high degree of resistance to Borg and Dominion firepower. However, due to the huge amounts of energy needed to activate both the shields and the generated armor coating at the same time, the Invincible can only use all three simultaneously for a maximum of one hour. Carrier features A primary feature of the Invincible-class is the arrangement of her flight decks. The ship has three flight decks. Aside from the flight decks, the secondary hull also houses equipment, locker rooms, offices, and other various services which the flight crews may need. The two large full fly-through flight decks of the Carrier Section house the Invincible's Tactical Fighter Group composed of four wings, or a total of 16 squadrons. They run the width of the Carrier Section and have multiple bay doors at starboard and port sides, allowing for large numbers of simultaneous launch and landing operations. Two wings of four squadrons each are housed in each of the flight decks. This is where all the fighters and equipment are kept. All fighter launchings and dockings take place here. These large hangars are capable of supporting and maintaining almost 144 tactical fighters, as well as several combat-equipped runabouts and shuttlecraft, including support facilities for all. Tactical fighter group The Invincible-class boasts of a fighter complement of 144 Advanced Tactical Fighters, divided into 16 squadrons of 9 fighters each. The vessel also has fighter and shuttlecraft construction and repair facilities onboard to keep support craft numbers at a constantly optimum level. Standard auxiliary craft complement The third flight deck located dorsal aft of the Saucer Section, below the ship’s superstructure, is where all auxiliary runabouts and shuttles are kept. The Invincible is equipped with a complement of 40 auxiliary crafts of varying types: 8 Runabouts, 8 Runabouts, 12 Type-11 shuttlecrafts, and 12 Type-9 shuttlecrafts, with support facilities for all. Command and senior staff Owing to their being task force flagships, Invincible-class starships have Commanding Officers that have the rank of Rear Admiral, while Executive Officers hold the rank of Commodore. Second Officers, Fighter Group Command Officers, and on occasions Chief Medical Officers hold the rank of Captain. Flag facilities / Command Center Another special feature of the Invincible-class are the full flag facilities with which it was equipped. Invincible-class starships serve as the flagships of the largest fleets of Starfleet. A primary flag facility onboard is the Flag Bridge, which is found in the middle portion of the Command Center. Primary operational control of the task force, the ship and the fighter wings of the ship is provided by the Command Center, located at the top of the primary hull. The Command Center is ovoid in shape from aft to forward and is divided into three parts: the Navigation Bridge, the Flight Control Bridge, and the Flag Bridge. Navigation Bridge The Navigation Bridge is primarily where the ship can be commanded. It directly supervises all primary mission operations and coordinates all departmental activities. It is located at the front most portion of the Command Center * At the Navigation Bridge’s aft section is a large bank of control consoles that are programmable for a multitude of functions and data readout screens. Center of that area is the Master Systems Display. All relevant ship information (such as damage, power distribution, etc.) could be displayed on this cutaway image of the vessel. Above this whole section is the forward handrail of the Flag Bridge, separating the latter from the Navigation Bridge. * The central area of the navigation bridge provides seating and information displays for the ship’s Commanding Officer and two command level officers. The command chair is slightly raised from the rest of the bridge officers to the height of the surrounding level. At the end of the armrests of the command chair are control panels with miniaturized status displays which could be used to override the basic operation of the starship. The two officer seats are also equipped with retractable and fully programmable consoles for a variety of uses. * Directly aft of this area, integrated in the handrail encircling the aft section of the central command area are the three consoles of the tactical and security station. * Directly fore of the central command area is the Conn Station and the seat of the Conn Officer, which face the main viewer. To the port side of the Conn Officer, also facing the main view screen, is the Operations Officer's console, which is identical in size and design to the Conn Station. * At the very front of the bridge chamber is a large view screen. When the screen is not active, a standard bulkhead is present. On the floor between the view screen and the helm control station is a holo communicator. * Aft and to the port-side of the command area is an elevated platform on which the three consoles of the Engineering Station are located. This has a smaller cutaway diagram of the vessel, which shows all engineering-relevant data and shows warp fields and engine output. * Aft and to the starboard of the Command Area is another elevated platform on which the three consoles of the Science Station are located. * To the aft of both Science and Engineering Stations are two identical command consoles that could be operated to perform more bridge duties. Aft of these are the passageways that lead to the Flag Bridge and the Flight Control Bridge beyond. Flag Bridge The Flag Bridge is the nerve center of the task force led by the Invincible-class. It is where coordination between task force elements and planning for task force movements are done, whether in squadron formation, in mission group formation or in strike group formation. It is located in the middle of the Command Center, raised 1.5 meters from the Navigation Bridge in front and Flight Control Bridge in the rear. * At the aft wall of the Flag Bridge is the Master Systems Display of the whole task force. * The central area of the Flag Bridge provide space for the Fleet Operations Table, a large rectangular console which can display above it a three-dimensional image of any region in space where ships of the task force are located. It can also serve as a holo-communicator. * Directly fore of the Fleet Operations Table is the seat of the ship’s flag officer. The Flag Chair can rotate to face the Navigation Bridge and the flag officer can directly command the ship from there. * Directly aft of the Fleet Operations Table is the seat of the Fleet Operations Officer who is responsible for monitoring and working the fleet operations table. * To the portside of the central area are two fleet control consoles, one intelligence console, and one mission ops console. Fleet control consoles convey the flag officer’s orders to the ships of the task force and receive messages intended for the flag officer. * To the starboard of the central area are two more fleet control consoles, one long-range sensor console, and one mission ops console. Flight Control Bridge The Flight Control Bridge is where the ship’s complement of fighters and auxiliary crafts are directed from. It directly coordinates the movement of the ship’s fighters and support crafts in mission. It is located aft of the Command Center and is of the same level as the Navigation Bridge. The Flight Control Bridge is supported by at least two Flight Deck Control Centers located at the flight decks. * At the aft wall of the Flight Control Bridge is the flight deck and hangar bay systems displays. On either side are control consoles for hangar bay operations. * The central area of the Flight Control Bridge provide seating and a console for the ship’s Fighter Group Command Officer, the Flight Operations Command Chair. * Directly fore of the central area are the four mission control consoles facing the flight ops viewer, at two to portside and two to starboard. * Aft and to the portside are two of four flight deck control consoles. * Aft and to the starboard are the other two flight deck control consoles. * At the front of the flight control bridge and behind the Master Systems Display of the Flag Bridge is a holographic wall screen which could display fighter and support craft locations and movements within a given stellar region in three dimension. The three bridges of the Command Center are connected to each other by passageways on the port and starboard side to allow for easy access between the three parts of the Center. On the portside of the Command Center are three ready rooms: one for the flag officer, one for the executive officer and one for the fighter operations command officer. On the starboard side of the Command Center is the briefing lounge which features a long table and seating for the senior staff of the three bridges. Propulsion systems The propulsion system onboard ships of this class are state-of-the-art. The class boasts of the best navigational sensors and among the highest rated top speed of any Starfleet vessel. Impulse Drive The impulse drive system of the Invincible-class is the most sophisticated model in production. Her oversized impulse engines are equipped with impulse thrusters that provide superb sublight maneuvering speed, especially considering her size. With this design, along with the new retro-thrusters, and uprated structural integrity fields give the ship maneuverability equal to the size of a vessel. Warp Drive The ship’s matter-antimatter reaction assembly warp core is the most powerful in Starfleet. The warp core spanned 20 decks just behind the center line of the primary hull. Its warp drive featured a quadri-cyclic input manifold and was designed to operate for up to 5 years before refueling. The ship's warp engines are based on a new concept in warp drive design, one which eliminates subspace distortion effects inherent to standard warp drives. The reaction chamber was equipped with a compositor, which allowed recrystallization of dilithium. The deuterium tanks were above the core, while antimatter storage pods surrounded the base of the core. A secondary class 9 warp core is located aft of the primary warp core and spans 7 decks and brought online when the primary warp core is offline. This allows the ship to travel at a cruising speed of warp 6 while the primary warp core is offline. With a normal cruise speed of Warp 8.5, a maximum cruise speed of Warp 9.85 and a top speed of Warp 9.975 sustainable for up to twelve (12) hours, Invincible-class starships are currently among the fastest vessels in Starfleet. Equipped with the enhanced warp drive of the Khronnians, the Invincible can now safely attain and indefinitely sustain a maximum cruise speed of warp 9.985. Quantum slipstream drive The Invincible-class is one of a few ship classes that was built large enough to be equipped with a quantum slipstream drive in addition to its primary and secondary warp drives. However, it could only operate the slipstream drive for short periods at a time before shutting down for safety reasons, though in that period of time - usually about four hours - the starship could cross thousands of light years of space. After a one week recharging and re-calibration period, they could be activated again for another "sprint". This very high speed capability is intended to allow the Invincible-class and its task force complement to deploy as rapidly as possible to potential trouble spots in distant locations in a much shorter period of time. Quantum Subflux drive At first Starfleet thought to equip a Quantum Subflux drive on the Invincible class, but due to the danger of Quantum destabilazation, (At every place in the Multi-verse at once) they decided not to, for the fear of destroying one of starfleet's best ships. Computer systems The Invincible-class starship is equipped with some of the most advanced computer systems of the time. The ship carries four independent computer cores. These multiple cores provided redundancy in case one of the cores was damaged or destroyed. The main computer processor was capable of simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, of transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond, and having operational temperature margins from 10 ° to 1790 ° Kelvin. The bio-neural circuitry sped up the computer's data functions and improved overall performance. Redundant bio-neural / isolinear Circuitry The ship’s size allow it to be fitted with both bio-neural gel pack and isolinear computer interfaces and circuitry. The bio-neural circuitry enables high-speed information transfers and the newest sensor equipment with efficiency levels that exceed that of the by 100%. The isolinear circuitry provides for redundancy, allowing the ship’s computer systems to continue operating in the event that the bio-neural circuitry are affected by viruses and infectious agents encountered in deep space. Communications array In its role as a command ship, the Invincible-class' advanced communications array allows the embarked flag officer to relay battle-critical information instantaneously. Emergency holographic complement This class is equipped with holo-emitters on every deck to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement around the ship. The ship’s computer systems can simultaneously bring online 3 emergency command holograms (ECH), 4 emergency security and tactical holograms (ESTH), 6 emergency engineering holograms (EEH), 3 emergency medical holograms (EMH), and 3 emergency science holograms (ESH). Science features Also designed to go for extensive periods on deep space exploratory duties, the Invincible-class is equipped with cutting-edge scientific equipment. It also serves as a testbed for experimental science technology not yet available in most other classes. State of the art computers give it unprecedented storage capacity, access speed, and rigorous conditioning. Combined with a wide array of sensors on the dorsal superstructure and covering a large amount of the exposed surface, makes the Invincible-class a premier ship of the line for Starfleet’s scientific endeavors. Astrometrics & stellar cartography The Invincible also boasts of a large Astrometrics and Stellar Cartography Department, which is not only dedicated to the science and practice of charting space, but could also be used for long-range communications purposes or even, as a workplace for easy access to sensor information. It features a holotank which allows a person to gain a 360° panoramic view of an area using holographic technology. There were a series of control panels to manipulate the screen. The area below the screen and in front of the control panels could be used as a stage during presentations. Astrometrics also include 8 additional workstations on the side walls. Science labs There are 35 science labs on the Invincible-class. 20 are non-specific labs are easily modified for various scientific endeavors including Bio/Chem, and Physics tests and/or experiments. 15 are specific labs on Planetary Development, Geologic Studies, Languages/Archaeology, XT (extra-terrestrial) analysis, Eugenics, Biologics Laboratories, Atmospheric Physics experiments, and High-Energy Physics. There are also 5 smaller labs which can be configured for astrophysics/astrometrics and stellar cartography studies. Science Department crews rotate often among these laboratories. The Chief Science Officer's office is attached to this bank of labs. Medical facilities There are 3 sickbay facilities located onboard the Invincible-class: Command Sickbay, Main Sickbay and Flight Deck Sickbay. Command Sickbay has 3 intensive-care biobeds, 3 medical laboratories, 10 standard biobeds and the Chief Medical Officer's office. Main Sickbay has 3 dedicated surgery suites, 2 medical laboratories, a physical therapy facility, a null-gravy therapy ward, and 16 standard biobeds. Flight Deck Sickbay also has 3 dedicated surgery suites, 2 medical laboratories, a physical therapy facility, a null-gravy therapy ward, and 16 standard biobeds. Also pursuant to new Medical Protocols, all Primary Medical Facilities are equipped with holo-emitters for the usage of the Emergency Medical Hologram System. Crew facilities The Invincible-class boasts of standard crew quarters and recreation facilities. Accommodations Because of its combat oriented features, crew berthing facilities on this ship class were comparable to that of an . Quarters in general were smaller than those of other large Federation vessels, such as the . With emphasis towards the tactical and fighter carrier systems being the priority in the vessel designers' minds, ensigns, non-commissioned officers and crewmen had to share their quarters with at least one other crewmate during normal times of operation. Each shared cabin for crewmen had four stacked bunks, one replicator port, a small living area, and a twin bathroom. Each shared cabin for ensigns and non-commissioned officers had two small bedrooms, one replicator port, a living area, and a twin bathroom. Officers of the rank lieutenant junior grade and lieutenant are given their own quarters, which included a living area with work station, a small bedroom and a bathroom. Senior officers’ quarters are larger than junior officers’ quarters and lined the edge of the saucer section and usually have windows. Meanwhile, the quarters of the embarked flag officer, the executive officer and the fighter group command officer are equivalent to the captain’s quarters onboard an starship. Mess lounges There are 10 large mess halls and 5 smaller mess lounges onboard that are equipped with full bar and kitchen facilities, each managed by a Mess officer, with a private captain's dining room just behind the mess lounge located at the forward section of deck 2, all served by windows that offered a spectacular view of space outside. Eating accommodations are provided by a slew of tables and chairs. The larger mess halls can occupy 100 diners at a time, while the mess lounges can occupy 32 diners at a time. Each mess area has a very relaxed and congenial air about it. At the head of the hall were open slots that served as dispensers for the replicators. The mass-use replicators are able to produce other food and non-alcoholic beverages with an extensive recipe listing from over two hundred worlds for the crew to enjoy in this relaxed social setting. The most notable accessory to the lounge is a modest-sized bar area, offering a wide selection of synthetic and alcoholic. To conserve replicator rations, the mess halls’ menu was supplemented with food stocks of vegetables cooked by the mess officers from the airponics bay and hydroponics bay, along with food obtained from trading and scouting missions. In addition, the mess lounges can double as large meeting areas that could be used to conduct crew briefings and mission profiles. A tall screen panel located on one of the walls can be used as a visual aid to display graphics. Recreational facilities 16 standard holodeck facilities and 32 holosuites are scattered all over the ship. The facilities of 8 gyms on the Invincible are not only spacious, but are also well outfitted. The facilities include variable weight machines, isometric machines, and calisthenic machines and a sparring ring configured for Anbo-Jytsu but easily modified and/or expanded for other practices. All equipment is equipped with the ability to variate gravity for those species that are physically biased toward higher or lower than standard gravity. Companion ships Docked underneath the dorsal superstructure of the ship are two Tactical Frigates in recessed hatchways, just underneath the ship’s sensor array. Aft of the saucer section, above the third flight deck of the ship and located between the two large impulse engines, is the hangar bay that houses four Valiant class Tactical Corvettes. These ships are deployed on the occasions when the Invincible-class is required to travel on missions without its permanent escort complement or attached task force. They serve as immediate companion ships. Each has an assigned detail from the Invincible’s main crew. Task force flagship role Invincible-class starships are designed to serve as flagships of the largest task force formations of Starfleet. As such, she is accompanied by 67 other combat oriented starships during task force formations. Invincible-class starships are also one of only three ship classes in Starfleet with permanently attached companion ships. Vanguard Command Only three vessels of the Invincible-class have been built by the Federation. All three are deployed as primary platforms of the three major fleets of Starfleet to "hot spots" where Starfleet Command is expecting a fight. There is only one staship of this class assigned to the Vanguard Fleet and is its flagship. The Invincible-class Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship [[USS Invincible (Vanguard)|USS Invincible]] is the flagship of Task Force Invincible, the primary task force of the Vanguard Fleet. Category:Starship classes Category:Vanguard Fleet starships